


abo🍎煌

by feifeiadele



Series: Stucky PWP [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 非常短小的一发摸鱼，是omega冬冬使用🍎diy，然后alpha盾盾帮他取♂出来，最后他们快快乐乐地干了个爽的故♂事（。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky PWP [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388389
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	abo🍎煌

哎嘿！忽然想看发情omega冬冬，屁股湿漉漉的好难受，找不到男人（特指史蒂夫），于是塞了三个大苹果🍎（！）夹在屁股里，翻身压住抖♂了一会儿，动作非常激烈，苹果们都被他压碎了，有些黏在肉壁上，有些沿着高潮时的omega情液流出体外，巴基觉得好爽好舒服，用后面高潮了好几次，于是呼呼睡着了  
巴基睡着之后，忽然想起来巴基最近发情期到了的史蒂夫跑过来，发现冬冬已经爽过打呼噜了，屁股旁边还躺着三个他新找的野alpha（？）苹果🍎，一脸满足地呼噜呼噜，心思细腻的史蒂夫不禁伤心地觉得自己已经不再被巴基需要了，顿时哭唧唧(´;︵;`)，坐在熟睡的冬冬身边抹眼泪  
不过，十分顺理成章的事情发生了，每次像这样的diy，总会出现意外，如果冬冬用完苹果们之后，发现拿不出来了该怎么办呢？于是睡着之前的巴基就遇到这样的事情，三个苹果🍎被压的太碎又被情液润湿得太黏，导致还有大半个苹果🍎没有取出他的身体  
当然仅凭巴基一个人可能真的拿不出来，再加上他已经高潮过好几次，很累了。不过冬冬心大，就算身体里有东西也觉得没什么，爽过之后就夹着屁股里残留的大半个苹果🍎倒头就睡了，于是史蒂夫发现的时候，本来看到冬冬的大苹♂果🍎们都要哭哭的，忽然发现巴基还有很多被压碎的苹果🍎还在里面，没拿出来！  
史蒂夫开心起来，觉得自己还是可以为巴基做些什么的，于是就试着帮冬冬取出他屁股里没有出来的碎苹果🍎，然而苹果卡的很深又被夹的紧，还因为刚才冬冬摇晃得太厉害，结果碎了一半，苹果汁沿着臀缝流淌出来，于是史蒂夫试着手嘴并用，舌头用力舔着睡梦中巴基的湿软肉穴，几根手指伸进去揉捏敏感的G点与被压碎的果肉，清甜的苹果汁和腥涩的omega情液被史蒂夫认真品尝  
这期间冬冬始终在打呼噜，屁股在随着史蒂夫的动作而收缩，史蒂夫手指很长又很灵活，那些被压碎的果肉与巴基身体内黏糊糊的液体一起被他逐渐取出了体外，还有些黏在穴口端侧的，史蒂夫试着用舌头将它们舔了出来，甜津津的，还有点腥味，碎苹果被完全拿出来之后，史蒂夫已经好累了，舌头都有些发麻，于是脸埋在冬冬屁股旁边睡着了，由于角度的原因，他睡着了还往巴基的肉穴里呼出又烫又小的热气流，导致omega的敏感屁股在不间断地收缩，被alpha的气息席卷  
冬冬醒过来，发现自己的alpha，他可爱的史蒂夫在脸靠着他的屁股睡觉，鼻尖在臀缝边磨蹭，红润的唇舌上还有许多星星点点的红色果汁，而且自己睡前屁股里没有取出来的那半个碎苹果也不见了，于是很感谢史蒂夫，就给睡着的阿盾口了一发，史蒂夫人是睡着了，可他的性器没有，所以巴基吸了没一会儿就立♂起来  
史蒂夫被冬冬令他爽到舌尖发麻的口活弄醒了，发现巴基伏在他腿间努力吸着他的性器，发烫鼓胀的肉刃在巴基柔软紧致的喉管内抽查，他的omega口腔与喉管都被过大的alpha阴茎填满，头发水淋淋的，却还是在给他做深喉，史蒂夫好开心哦，吉尔硬邦邦的，过了一会儿射精到冬冬嘴里，巴基无所谓地伸出舌头，让乳白色液体溅到自己的脸上和胸口，还有些被他吃到了嘴里，于是嫩红色舌尖也沾了乳白色的腥涩液体，属于他的alpha的精液  
被深喉到射精的史蒂夫快乐地喘了口气，然后便抱住冬冬亲他，冬冬有点不耐烦的样子，但还是任由着史蒂夫亲亲，还问他等会儿还做吗？史蒂夫像小狗狗那样快乐地点点头，于是巴基就把史蒂夫推到，骑到他身上，一边与他的爱人十指相扣，一边史蒂夫的尺寸可观的alpha阴茎上起伏，像骑木马一样骑乘他的性器，又湿又热的omega肉壁用力吮吸着史蒂夫的肉刃，他们互相注视着，史蒂夫忽然翻身起来将巴基压住，然后抱着他，舔着巴基的锁骨，下半身猛烈深入，撞击到非常深的那一点，他们得到了很多次酣畅淋漓的美好高潮，最后甚至进入了生殖腔，史蒂夫卡在巴基的腔内成结，然后他们互相抱着睡着了，结连接着他们的热乎乎的身体


End file.
